villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chloé Bourgeois
Chloé Bourgeois (known as Antibug, Queen Wasp and Miracle Queen in her Akumatized forms) is a recurring antagonist turned one of the tritagonists and an anti-heroine in the French superhero cartoon series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. She is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont, the daughter of André and Audrey Bourgeois, and the rival of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Despite appearing as one of Ladybug's largest fans and allies (as Queen Bee) for most of the series, due to being continuously denied access to the Bee Miraculous by the former in addition to Hawk Moth's manipulation, she later becomes a villain in the finale of season 3, bent on getting revenge upon her and Cat Noir for rejecting her. She is voiced by Selah Victor in the English dubbed version, and Marie Chevalot in the original French version of the show. Appearance Chloé has fair skin, blue eyes and blonde hair with a ponytail at the back. She wears a yellow jacket over a white shirt, light pink lipstick, brown-lensed sunglasses atop her head, a necklace and white capris and shoes. As Antibug, Chloé's hair and eye color remain the same, but she wears a black bodysuit with red spots and has a replica of Ladybug's yo-yo with with an inverted color scheme. As Queen Bee, she wears a yellow and black striped costume and mask, and her ponytail has black streaks in it. She carries a yellow and white Trompo, which is her weapon, on her back. As Queen Wasp, she has yellow skin, black hair, and purple eyes with cyan sclerae. Her outfit is identical to Queen Bee's, except with the color scheme inverted. As Miracle Queen, she looks identical to Queen Wasp, only with the addition of a black crown on her head and black arm guards and shoulder pads, all of which have yellow lining. Personality Throughout the show's first season, Chloé was portrayed as a stereotypical spoiled, egostical and vindinctive girl who bullied her classmates at Collége Francoise Dupont and loved to use her status as the daughter of the mayor of Paris to hold power over them and even the faculty. Her ego is so great that, when she first found the Bee Miraculous and became Queen Bee, she went as far as to cause a train accident so that she could stop it and be recognized as a hero for it. However, the Season 2 episodes "Zombizou" and "Despair Bear" showed that she did have a nicer side to her, as she apologized for her role in Miss Bustier's Akumatization and saved Ladybug from being killed by the titular Akumatized villain respectively, and from there on she began to slowly but surely become a better person, with Ladybug even allowing her to be her ally as Queen Bee. However, Chloé goes back on her change of heart in the Season 3 finale, where her growing resentment for Ladybug for not allowing her to be Queen Bee anymore because her secret identity being known by Hawk Moth would endanger her and her family leads to her being manipulated by Hawk Moth into joining his cause so she can have revenge on Ladybug, even willingly letting herself be Akumatized into Miracle Queen. After being de-Akumatized, Chloé shows no remorse for working with Hawk Moth and even tries to grab another Akuma released by Hawk Moth to re-Akumatize herself. Powers and abilities As a civilian Because her father is the mayor of Paris, Chloé is skilled at using cheating and manipulation for her own gain. As Antibug Antibug has powers that are identical to Ladybug's, but she summons more offensive objects than Ladybug's Lucky Charm does with "Anticharm", such as a giant sword. As Queen Wasp Queen Wasp has control over a swarm of wasps that paralyze any person they sting. As Miracle Queen Miracle Queen can teleport herself and others and has control over a swarm of wasps that bring any person they sting under her control. Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug Chloé hates Marinette and will take any oppoturnity to treat her with cruelty or humiliate her. However, she was a big fan of her superhero alter-ego Ladybug until she grew to resent Ladybug for not allowing her to be Queen Bee anymore, to the point that she roleplayed as the heroine with her "friend" Sabrina playing Cat Noir on many occasions. Adrien Agreste / Cat Noir Chloé is Adrien's childhood friend and has a huge crush on him, referring to him affectionately as "Adrikins" and often trying to show him affection in a forceful manner and trying to get his attention, much to his dismay. Despite her crush on him, Chloé can still be rude to Adrien at times, such as forcefully snatching Alix's watch from his hands in "Timebreaker". She doesn't seem to be aware that Adrien only views her as a friend or that he's in love with Ladybug. In "Despair Bear", Adrien threatens to end her friendship with Chloé if she does not start treating other people better, telling her that being nice "Isn't that hard". Gabriel Agreste / Hawk Moth Throughout Seasons 1 and 2, Gabriel doesn't interact with Chloé as Hawk Moth at all beyond Akumatizing her into Antibug and Queen Wasp, but she was a participant in Gabriel's hat designing contest in "Mr. Pigeon". However, in the Season 3 episode "Miraculer", Hawk Moth begins actively trying to lure Chloé over to his side by playing to her growing resentment for Ladybug for forbidding her from being Queen Bee anymore, which eventually works in "Heart Hunter", leading to Chloé betraying Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the other superheroes. See also *Queen Bee in Heroes Wiki. Trivia *In Season 4, she will be briefly succeeded by another person in the future as temporary holder of the Bee Miraculous, thus making her the first Miraculous holder chosen by Ladybug so far to ever have been replaced in her role. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Female Category:Rivals Category:Supervillains Category:Protagonists Category:Pawns Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Karma Houdini Category:Minion Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Blackmailers Category:Terrorists Category:Saboteurs Category:In Love Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Wealthy Category:Cheater